1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sending apparatus and a receiving apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a sending apparatus and a receiving apparatus that are available for an information-receiving-and-transmitting system under which a user can view image information and listen to audio information from an external video apparatus or the like by using a television receiver installed at any places other than a place where the external video apparatus or the like is installed or a television receiver installed at a place where the user has gone to.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-39781 has disclosed an audio-visual system (an information-receiving-and-transmitting system) that is available for viewing and listening to a broadcast program received by a television tuner on a real-time basis via a network channel such as the Internet with a user carrying a terminal that has a display device to a place where the user has gone to and controlling a video apparatus or the like installed in his or her home.
As the terminal, in addition to a special monitor, a personal computer (PC) such as a notebook computer and a game console such as PlayStation Portable (PSP), trademark, and the like are used. As the video apparatus, in addition to a television tuner, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a video tape recorder (VTR), a set-top box (STB) and the like are used. These external video apparatuses are controlled by a sending apparatus installed inside a room.
Accessing this sending apparatus with the terminal that is carried to a place where the user has gone to (his or her new place of appointment or a place where he or she is now staying), which is referred to as “on-the-road” hereinafter, through the Internet enables the sending apparatus itself to be controlled and/or any of the external video apparatuses to be controlled. This allows a user to enjoy a program recorded on the DVD by controlling the DVD player or the like at his or her on-the-road. This also allows a user to enjoy on a real-time basis at his or her on-the-road a broadcast program of a channel tuned by a tuner built in the sending apparatus by controlling the tuner and sending the broadcast program of the tuned channel to his or her on-the-road.
Among such the various kinds of program information, there is any program information that contains control information such as accompanying information relative to the program information. As the accompanying information, information relative to a copy guard signal and a detection signal for detecting an image to be wide displayed is mainly used.
The accompanying information added to the program information may be unnecessary for the terminal constituting the information-receiving-and-transmitting system. This is because control of an image in the terminal based on the accompanying information is short on its necessary.
For example, a display device of the terminal has not so wider screen so that even if the terminal receives a wide display screen detection signal, it is unnecessary that the display image screen thereof should be changed based on this detection signal. Accordingly, in the above-mentioned information-receiving-and-transmitting system, the accompanying information is deleted at the sending apparatus so that the accompany information is failed to be sent to the terminal side.
Although it is supposed that the terminal is placed at a place other than a place where the sending apparatus is installed, for example, the external video apparatus and the sending apparatus are installed at a first floor of user's house and the terminal is used at a second floor thereof, the accompanying information is not sent to the terminal device even in the case.